Kristijan Matijević (real life)
Kristijan Matijević or Matijevic2kikiMk2 on Wikia is a boy who's head is in the clouds.From watching Star Trek:Voyager and Puppy in My Pocket,he realized how much he enjoyed the shows and their characters,so he decided to create fanfics that involve semi-fictionalized versions of himself as well as his everyday friends,love interests and his enemies. Personality These semi-fictionalized versions of himself contain often what's in his everyday life,how he deals with his arch enemy,how much skilled he is etc.And they also often contain his friendship with the P.I.M.P. characters and his own characters like his pet panda and his best husky friend... It often shows it's kind of edge where he would actually pretend like he has his own channel where he puts these fanfics into running. They also contain something from ST:VOY,the USS Voyager.Kristijan often puts something about Voyager into his fanfics and the semi-fictionalized versions of himself.Kristijan also created a dark version of himself, named Dark Kristijan. Fanfics Kristijan's Many Merry Adventures Kristijan's Many Merry Adventures is the first fanfic where he actually makes the first semi-fictionalized version of himself and his arch enemy.He also puts the some P.I.M.P. characters here along with Shirley The Loon from TTA,the fictionalized version of his pet,Panda,the semi-fictionalized version of his sister Leonarda and so on. The fanfic plot goes on the many big adventures he has with his friends.They also have encounters with Kristijan's arch enemy,Dark Kristijan.Unlike the other fanfics,this fanfic's version of Dark Kristijan shows that he has no clue about Voyager or Pocketville.That's actually what it is in this fanfic. Kristijan's Safety Club Here,Kristijan organizes a safety club to protect Voyager and themselves when they were locked into a fight with Dark Kristijan.Unfortunately for them,Dark Kristijan escaped and the displacement wave hurdled them 70,000 light years into the Delta Quadrant.After 5 years of being locked in the quadrant,they used the Borg transwarp hub to get back home.There were battles along the way,but they got home.This story is seen in the third season of the fanfic/serie and these events were actaully before the actual events form the beginning of the serie. After they returned home,they formed it permamently to save and protect their friends from any dangers.After Dark Kristijan found out about this,he formed his own safety club to prove that he's better than Kristijan.Now it's up to Kristijan,Panda,Magic,Garfield,Nermal and Buster to save their friends from dangers and especially Dark Kristijan. Another fanfic Another fanfic once again concentrates around himself and his friends along with new ones.Those are Liam X,Ezzy X,Skippy and Stanley,Sally Acorn,Roxann,NICOLE and Penny.They along deal with problems at school by forming an anti-villain club led by Kristijan,of course. We find out that Liam has an arch enemy too and his name is Santi X.Santi has two bulldogs as pets.Still,the big rivalry is locked in tightly. Soon,the anti-villain club becomes the school's fighting force,accepting new members and fighting back the new more chaotic terror force that arose from an anti-Kristijan club.We'll see what will be happening next. Voyager lost This fanfic follows the happening of Voyager's destruction.Voyager and the Borg Cube are locked in into a tight fight.Voyager is getting damaged more and more that at the end they have no choice but to crash Voyager into the cube.As soon as that's planned out,they all abandon ship and Voyager crashes into the Borg Cube and destroys it. Will Kristijan,Panda and the others bring back Voyager? 'Kate meets Kristijan' fanfic This fanfic follows the pre-Kristijan's Many Merry Adventures events where Kate first meets Kristijan and his pet,Panda.Kate and her family move to Zagreb and they encounter a boy who acts friendly to them.A few minutes after,he grabs Kate and goes away while Michael and Magic chase after him.Soon,Kristijan and Panda,who are still unknown to Kate and the others,save them.Then they introduce themselves.Soon,Dark Kristijan comes again to a big assault and Kristijan and two police officers charge on him.Few minutes later,the two policeman are unconscious and Dark Kristijan escapes yet again. Semi-fictionalized versions of himself *Kristijan Matijević(Kristijan's Many Merry Adventures) *Kristijan Matijević(another fanfic) *Kristijan Matijević(Kristijan's Safety Club) *Kristijan Matijević(Voyager Lost) Category:Article list Category:Real life